El Octavo
by Mayacs
Summary: Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort y seis años después de tal evento él aún resiente la muerte de aquel que fue su enemigo por años, mientras tanto en un cementerio Muggle un extraño chico sale del fango con una misión en mente...


**PRÓLOGO**

–¡Avada Keadabra! – ¿Quién diría que esas serían tus últimas palabras?, ese chiquillo de hermosos ojos apuntaba su varita al mismo tiempo que tu conjurando su ya acostumbrado "Expelliarmus". La varita rebota y el hechizo que lanzaste para matar al "elegido" te da a ti, aquella maldita varita te ha traicionado… no… jamás te fue fiel.

De tus ojos sale la vida y las risas no se dejan esperar, se ríe de ti tu madre, tu padre, se ríe Snape, Dumbledore. De pronto las risas se vuelcan en una horda que celebra tu muerte, a ti jamás te han querido mestizo impostor y jamás te querrán porque tú nunca amaste. –¡Bravo! ¡Cien puntos para Gryffindor! ¡No! ¡Mil puntos! ¡Harry mató a Voldemort, debemos premiar a su casa por tan valerosa hazaña! – Ruge Dumbledore mientras tú le miras desde el suelo, parece un titán igual que el resto queriendo pisotearte…

… La respiración de Harry se frena de golpe mientras sus orbes danzan de un lado a otro sin poder creer que al fin se terminó. – ¡Harry! – Varias voces lo llaman seguido de apretones llenos de desesperación, son sus amigos que le regresan a la realidad. – Ya acabó… – Los vítores de los presentes inundan el gran salón…

 **1**

 **BARRO**

Ya han transcurrido 6 años desde la muerte de Voldemort, a Harry se le permitió trabajar en el ministerio de magia como Auror y aunque desea olvidar lo ocurrido aún sigue el estigma de sentirse observado, de saber que una parte de él le pertenecía a Voldemort, aquel día, tras la muerte de su enemigo un extraño sentimiento de tristeza le invadió, como si hubiese asesinado a un amigo, y es que toda su vida la sombra de "El que no debe ser nombrado" le cubría a cada paso que daba.

Pero debía olvidar, seguir adelante y desarrollar sus labores como Auror… olvidar cuando le tocó por primera vez, olvidar cuando asesino a Cedric y a Snape, y sobretodo debía olvidar los últimos momentos antes de su muerte, cuando sus ojos carmesíes le miraron a él y expresaron miedo y soledad, conocía bien su vida, Dumbledore se lo había revelado en aquel pensadero; nunca había sentido empatía por él hasta esos últimos momentos. – Yo no lo maté…- Se dice a sí mismo enfurruñado en su oficina mientras acomoda las fotografías en su escritorio, aquella de Ginny con su equipo de quidditch, las "Holyhead Harpies". La hermosa chica saluda con una sonrisa a la cámara sosteniendo su escoba mientras se limpia la sangre de la mejilla; lo suyo nunca funcionó, jamás llegaron a pelear aunque siempre sintieron como que iban por caminos distintos y decidieron andarlo sin mirar atrás, sin embargo, nunca dejaron de ser buenos amigos y de vez en cuando se enviaban lechuzas para ponerse al día. Ahora sólo es un solterón dedicado al trabajo, uno que aparece en las listas de los magos más guapos de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" pero solterón al fin. Así vive Harry Potter, la leyenda viviente que provoca que magos y brujas se detengan para estrechar su mano o admirarlo a la distancia.

La noche se cierne en todo Inglaterra, los murmullos de la radio que le cuelga del cuello a aquel hombre son los únicos sonidos que escuchan en todo aquel lúgubre lugar. – Pelgrim… Jones… – Lee los nombres en las lápidas cuando las alumbra con su lámpara, lo hace para matar el tiempo, aunque jamás se imaginó escuchar un grito tan lastimero, con la sorpresa se le cae la lámpara y su boina revela la calva de su cabeza. Con escopeta en mano aunque temblorosa se apresura a ir hacia el lugar donde provino aquel grito.

El barro en su garganta le hace toser con fuerza intentando expulsarla, no puede ver tampoco… "Anapneo" Piensa desesperado, pero nada pasa, no tiene su varita. – ¿Quién anda ahí? – Ruge el guardia apuntando su lámapara y escopeta al hombre en el suelo. – Por la reina… ¿Qué haces ahí muchacho? – No hay respuesta. "Imperio" piensa mientras tose y el hombre se acerca para palmearle con fuerza la espalda logrando que salga una bola negruzca de barro y entonces puede respirar. – ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí? – Sólo le mira mientras sigue tosiendo teniendo arcadas. – El guardia le nota desnudo así que se quita la chaqueta y se la pone al muchacho sobre los hombros. – Ven…vamos a mi caseta, ahí me podrás decir todo. –

El gorgoteo del café acompañado con su exquisito aroma provoca una relajación inmediata y el calor de la chimenea le protegen del frío que hacía poco le calaba en los huesos. – ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Vicent Bornes… – Pregunta con calma recargado en la barra que separa el recibidor de la pequeña cocina. – Tom… Tom Riddle… – Dice con voz profunda y aguardentosa provocada por el barro que le había obstruido la garganta. – Tom… ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Te jugaron una mala broma tus amigos o debería llamar a la policía? – La mirada que le lanza a Vicent podría helarle la sangre a cualquiera, pero a ese hombre que lo ha visto todo no lo impresiona, ni siquiera se inmuta un poco. – No debería importante muggle… – Vicent arquea su ceja, se nota que ese chiquillo lo está insultando, aunque no entiende la jerga juvenil de esos días. – Bien… no llamaré a la policía, tampoco preguntaré más, sólo toma un baño y lárgate de aquí antes de que te dé una paliza que seguro tus padres jamás te dieron, Tom Ryddle. – Vicent le toma del brazo y lo lleva casi a rastras hacia el baño. – El de la izquierda da agua caliente y el de la derecha fría, te traeré ropa en un rato. – No entiendo por qué ese hombre le trata de esa forma, cualquier otro le hubiera lanzado de nuevo al frío.

–Una varita… necesito una varita… – Estaba en territorio muggle, debió haber pensado mejor el lugar donde colocar su cuerpo. – ¿Quieres Café? – Pregunta Vicent una vez que Tom sale de la ducha vestido y con el cabello húmedo. – ¿Qué? – Frunce el entrecejo antes de afirmar cuando el estómago le anuncia lo vacío que se encuentra. – Bien, bebe esto y come esas galletas de mantequilla, las detesto… – Tom le mira con sospecha antes de dar un bocado a la primera galleta, sólo entonces se da cuenta del hambre por lo que comienza a comer apresurado.

Vicent rompió su promesa de echarle a patadas de ahí, le permitió pasar la noche y cuando los primeros rayos del sol le acariciaron el rostro se levantó yéndose de ahí sin decir nada, no le daría las gracias a un muggle, si tuviera su varita seguro que estaría muerto.

Caminó lejos de aquel cementerio listo para emprender su búsqueda, una varita, necesitaba una varita y después iría por Potter…


End file.
